Sakura Makoto
Supplemental Information Hair Color: Dark Green Eye Color: Dark Purple Japanese Design: Necklace: A brown rope-like string tied together in the back, holding a ring which was given to her by her beloved Osamu. While the ring looks silver, it's made of metal, and holds a dark gray gemstone. Shirt: White base that stops above belly button. A light pink shirt in underneath, which sticks out a bit on the bottom, and goes over a bit at the top. A cherry blossom is placed on the left of her chest, which a zipper comes out of and goes along the front of the shirt slanted, to the bottom right of the shirt. The is purple fabric underneath the zipper. Another cherry blossom is located on the back on the shirt, in the middle of the bottom, and above it is a long vertical cut, which shows the undershirt, that is loosely stitched together with green string. Additionally, where the sleeves cut off, green fabric replaces the sleeves, taking a slight form of a leaf at the ends. Skirt: A black base lined with purple at the top, and pink at the bottom. The pink split to two slightly left of the middle of the front, and connects with the purple. White fabric lies underneath the base. A cherry blossom is located at the top left of the front purple lining, and a horizontal zipper to the right. On the right side of the skirt is an additional slightly slanted cut, once again stitched together with green string. Stems connect on the right side of the split pink, creating a triangle, and more stems are located on the back, to the left, slightly tilting left, and creating a 'Y' shape. Underneath the skirt on each side in the front peaks out more leaf-like material. Footwear: Her socks are split into five sections, a bit of white at the top, a chunk of green, then purple, then pink, and finally the bottom being white again. Her shoes to go along with this are open at parts to reveal the colors, only being connected at the back. These shoes are black, with yet another cherry blossom on the side side for right shoe, and left for left. The back of the shoe has a vertical zipper. Gloves: The main base being along her wrist is black. A zipper is along the side and pink lining is found at the bottom end. There is yet another cut in this, a vertical one, which reveals purple fabric underneath and is stitched together with green string. More pink lining can be found above, connected the base to the actual white glove. Connected to the pink lining is also more leaf-like material. Voice Configuration Sakura Makoto will have Japanese, English, Russian, and Dutch voicebanks. Each will have a free version, and a full version. The full version is sold on RK Sympathy's website. They include: Free - 1-pitch main voicebank Full - 3-pitch main voicebank + 3 APPENDs Usage Clause Details on Usage here. Downloads Voicebank downloads are available here.Category:Voicebanks from the USA